


Repressed Feelings

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: All that was left behind was Yugi...
Series: Series 500 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 5





	Repressed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from angsty-prompts-for-fics on tumblr.

Yami is gone. How do you cope with yearning for a dead man? _Not dead_ , Seto denies in his practised stubborn way, _just gone_. And sure they were rivals but only because Kaiba is never allowed to have anything good for himself. Everyone he loves is eventually ripped away from him- his parents, his brother every time he gets kidnapped for being the heir to the throne of his company, Yami. Yami, who he was just starting to let into his life beyond dueling. Just like that he was gone forever taking missed opportunities and lost chances along with him. Seto’s affectionate heart follows too. The thing about grief is that it is more than just sadness about departure, it is the gut wrenching despair in the gaping _absence_ someone left behind. All that was left behind was Yugi who was also a rival but so much less than the man Yami had been. A foolish, short, waif of a boy who couldn't do anything other than be good- at least Yami knew he had a darkness in him, a versatility beyond black and white morality. If Yugi was light then Yami was dark and Kaiba's eyes had long grown accustomed to living in it. He expected Yugi to come to him after he ceased mourning, but he didn't anticipate the brat wanting him kept so close. Seto was resistant at first, naturally. As was the case with everyone who associated with the blonde, the brat wore him down. Eventually they were real friends laughing and chatting over meals and sharing their grief and longing for Yami to return. To Seto’s shock and intrigue Yugi could emulate him pretty well, should be able to since they once shared a body but it startles him all the same. 

  
  



End file.
